despacitofandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony
My little Pony is a cartoon for baby’s but became for grown 13 years old. But turned into a arc of Adolf hitler vs Twinkle Spinakile. Birth My little pony was born in ad 444 b.c, and then the show realized nothing existed back then so it ran to die in the ocean. The show waited untill 1769, and it pandered to the 7 year old babies named BABS SAD. And made a theme called “Thiccccct meme pony” in 2009, so not to die from the stupid copyright infringement that lasts for 240 years. Rise to death After the infringement ended in 2897, the show can finally do something than just shitting around, crouching in a pile dog crap. It aired in 2898, and it’s first episode was called “T-Series vs Pewdiepies parts 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8, and 9. The episode gathered 13 trillion viewed for all 9 parts, making it the most popular Movie of all time. Because of Horseye. But Mr. Adolf hitler hacked Twinkle Spinkle in the middle of a hacking of Jesus Christ in 2011. This caused season 9,000,900 to be rushed as nesquikly as posssibele. It was about Adolf Vs Pewds guy and Twinkle Spinkile. Meanwhile, her book learned to walk, that’s why she was so late to return it, the book became a Pony! This led to Robert Downey Jr. snapping his finger to make Twinkle Spnialke die. But instead, Adolf died, making Iron Man transfer to Thanos. And they fought in the last episode of the Season, called “Little Thicc” because of Twinkle Spanijel eating too much. T Series cried because they only had 1 subscribe, and killed PewDiePie, and her 666 friends. Infinity War After Thanos, T Series, and later, the air started a war against the Little ponies (roll credits) was fukkkkan dumb as hell. Rwinkle destroyed them, making Human fingers to snap her fingers to kill everybody, making two infinity gaylets. Snapping her fingers, but just multiplied all the resourced, then multiplied the people, so 2 T-Series to deal with. F**k. tsinke tried to fight, but the power was making her- HER 666 FRIENDS! They were back, and did the Stupid “FRIEONDSHAOPISMAGAICIGUESSFUFKCING!” And they all died… Endgame In the year 4332, someone realized the Time Travel fat thing existed or whatever. The snap had led to something far worse, T Series from a year before realized how thing would eventually go out to be, and tried to use the Magical Machine to send him to 4332. He brought Adolf hitler with him. Butt Pewdiepie get Powers with super thiccness. But this didn’t do anything, as the Minds Of Pewdiepie led to him thinking he can’t do it. Also Thanos died in 3,666, so that’s cool. The battle of midway started with a god damn seed named Stillthiccasfuck. This caused the elements to be used, on PewDiePie… he died in 4333, also known as the great death year, because only 667 survived the Battle of MidWay. Rainbow dsih said, ‘AM I FAT”’? And she said, “ fak u“ And they all died INTERMISSION After the war happened, the Earth turned Green. With only Twinkle apsni, Wally Wikipedia was like, “Thanos is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character, created by writer/artist Jim Starlin, first appeared in The Invincible Iron Man #55 (cover dated February 1973). Thanos is one of the most powerful villains in the Marvel Universe and has clashed with many heroes including the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Fantastic Four, and the X-Men.” And Pinakie pink was like, “TIME TO DIE MOTHER FU- and then they died again Refrences https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thanos https://www.discoverykidsplay.com/ (this is terrible, I give up). Category:Characters